This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are studying the consequences of chronic pain on astrocytes in the spinal cord. In order to complement electrophysiological measurements being made on spinal astrocytes, we would like to examine changes in the morphology of astrocytes at the light and electron microscopic levels. We would like to approach this with a combination of fluorescent dye cell fills, photoconversion, and electron tomography.